


Same dance different feelings

by purplefox



Series: Dance with me [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, M/M, dancing with friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: How can it be that he does the same thing but feel so differently with everyone? He truly loves to dance but Kakashi makes Naruto feel so free





	Same dance different feelings

How many years had he been watching them? How long have they been right before him, right next to him and guiding him? His mother, his father. The reasons that he thought that dancing was fun. He had no idea if they even knew how far they had brought him.

Naruto grinned at the way his mom stumbled away from his father her laughter ringing throughout the room. It had been a bit of ballroom dancing but his dad had been horsing around. He knew these steps. He knew the moves and he had been watching them step around while laughing to himself.

“Naruto!” His Father spotted him and immediately crossed their studio floor. “What do you think about a quick spin with your old man?”

“Old? You?” Naruto snorted as he got to his feet. “You’re the youngest old man that I know. I know people way older than you and people younger than you that have older looks that you do Dad.”

“Naruto’s as charming as always.” His mother smoothed down her ruffled skirt the soft green fabric flowing over her fingers. “But take him for a spin Minato.”

“Like old times.” His Dad held out his hand with a smile. “You’re not too old for a dance with your old man Naruto.”

“Calling yourself old and you are barely in your forties.” Naruto shook his head as he took the hand. His Dad yanked him close and Naruto laughed at his he was barely to his Dad’s chin. “I’m going to be taller than you someday Dad.” He taunted as his mother restarted the radio.

“Hopefully not anytime soon.” His Dad smiled. The music started and they stepped together, a half step to the side in union. Then one step back for Naruto. A step forward for Naruto all while his Dad held one of his hands in the Victorian kiss hold.

“The day will come. It always comes. That’s how things are.” Naruto grinned as they took a half step to the opposite side that they had started with. Slow with the tempo of the music.

“I hope it will be slow in coming.” Three steps forward for Naruto three steps back for his Dad at a faster pace. Then the reversal of their positions and a half bow. “It feels like yesterday that you were dancing on my toes.”

“I’m sure that was you tripping over your own toes. I danced out the womb.” Naruto boasted as they took two steps backwards.

“Adorable and cocky. That’s our kid for certain.” His mother laughed.

“Naruto is all the good things in us.” His Dad smiled as he helped Naruto to spin. “All the wonderful good things.” Naruto laughed when they took three steps back before they faced each other and his father got in close to ask for his hand once more. “You laugh just like you always have.” The warmth in his heart at the way that his father’s eyes sparkled. If he could bottle that feeling, if only he could bottle these moments.

X

“I’m taller.” Sasuke announced the moment they got in close. “Just in case you did not notice.”

“Oh I noticed asshole.” Naruto pretended to clench his hand tight around Sasuke’s before they took their two steps to the side. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing. Just that I’m winning on genetics.” Sasuke’s steps were graceful but the mood as they danced and stepped was completely different to when Naruto had been dancing with his old man. The funny thing was that it was even the same dance.

They switched positions and Naruto took the chance to yank Sasuke close enough that the other boy almost tripped and fell into his arms. He ignored Sasuke’s groan when he tugged Sasuke the rest of the way into his arms and began to hum along with the faint track coming from Sasuke’s phone. “Go with it asshole.”

“Never.” Sasuke groaned even as he settled his hand on Naruto’s waist and shoulder and they began to step a bit faster. “Step on my toes once and you get it.”

“Just who are you even speaking to?” Naruto rolled his eyes when he dipped Sasuke. He kept him low as he continued. “You need to stop grabbing newbies for display events because when have I ever stepped on your feet? Even with your huge ass feet taking up unnecessary room.”

“Just try it.” Sasuke came out the dip and immediately gave Naruto a small spin before he began to sway him across the floor. “I’ll stomp you right back.”

“I would not expect anything else.” Naruto snorted before he relaxed his body. “Hey Sasuke?”

“Hn?” Sasuke had taken the lead guiding them in a hugged eight across the floor.

Naruto relaxed his body into Sasuke’s grip. “Make this diva shine.” He was rewarded with a bark of laughter from Sasuke. A sound he knew many had never heard and he knew that people would never hear. He felt tickled by it as Sasuke got serious in a way he never did for school.

“Fine, I’ll make you fabulous.” Was chuckled against his ear before Sasuke sent him into a spin and gave him a low dramatic dip. Naruto went with it even tucked his leg over Sasuke’s hip to make the other boy laugh.

When he came back up Naruto pretended to slide away before he turned around dramatically. Sasuke sniggered as they stepped back to each other. Close then closer until they were face to face. “You really are taller.” Naruto sighed.

“Of course.” Sasuke offered his hand and Naruto laughed before he took it. They remained facing each other for a moment before they began the steps again. A half step here. A few steps back then next. Another small dance but the feeling was different.

He was goofing around and so was Sasuke. Naruto had been enjoying himself with his family. He had wanted to bottle that moment and he wanted to bottle this one too. Things like this reminded him why he had started dancing and why he loved it so much. There was so much emotions in dancing. He just wanted to enjoy them all.

X

“I ditched a girl date to horse around with you Naruto.” Sakura looked up playfully from the radio. “That’s how important you are. Just letting you know that.”

“You’ve hung out with Tenten how often?” Naruto pretended to frown as he stood in the middle of the empty studio. “I feel neglected Sakura.”

“Says the guy always running off to be with his boyfriend.” Sakura pulled her hair into a bun and sighed at him. “Really, what do you think we are?”

“My friends?” Naruto grinned and made grabby hands at Sakura. “And I balance my friendships and my hot older boyfriend very well thanks. Do I ditch you? Have I ditched you?”

“Well I know some places you didn’t go because that hot older boyfriend had plans or you wanted to make plans beyond gawking.” Sakura placed her hands on his shoulder and giggled. “You’re so gone over him.”

“You blame me?” They took one step to the left before they took three steps quickly backwards for Naruto. His hands went to her hips as they slowly swayed to the right. Short half steps that took them nowhere. “That ass in tights Sakura.”

“Oh I’m in your classes I know.” She laughed. “But out of work is yummy more than everything.” Her hands went from his shoulders to grab his hands so she could spin him. Naruto went with it and put on more of a spin to make her laugh. “My sunshine has it so well.”

“Gotta make my blossom proud.” Naruto pretended to leer before they fell into a bow. Back up, switch of positions before Sakura took the lead and his hand. “But until you see that in shorts you have not lived.”

“Live for me.” Sakura said dramatically as she lowered him into a wide dip. “Live for us both Naruto!” She finished in a giggle when she pulled him back up. “Do what I can’t.”

“I will my blossom.” Naruto said solemnly when they were face to face. Believe me I really will.”

“That’s what I love to hear.” Sakura laughed as they took two steps to the right. Both of them gave a feint sweep with their feet before they swirled around. Switched positions and bowed once more. Naruto playfully knocked his head against Sakura’s when they came back up. “Now I know that’s on purpose.”

“Can’t I just get a little close to you?” Naruto pretended to sigh.

“With that look on your face?” Sakura took his hand in hers held it high before she took the lead again. “Fucking hell no.” She laughed. “What do you really feel this is?”

Naruto was too busy smiling to really answer. He knew they were more horsing around than dancing. It was a dance they could do drunk and with their eyes closed. They were just enjoying the fun of it. Sometimes he needed to remember that dancing was fun too. It could be the same dance but different people brought different feelings.

The love he felt with his Dad was different to what he felt with Sakura and Sasuke. It was different and perfectly fun. It was all a learning experience and something to cling to.

X

There needed to be an explanation for why his body was so electrified and all Kakashi had done was touch his hand. It was almost hard to breathe, he knew he had a goofy smile on his face but that was not what was important.

Naruto loved sneaking over and hanging out in Kakashi’s studio at home. He loved dancing together, there was teasing and tension when they danced together. still this simple dance that everyone he knew turned into a joke. It had never felt this serious before.

He just could not look away. His breaths were being caught in his throat. He was so aware of Kakashi and he could not take his eyes away. How could this feeling have him so sensitised? Kakashi’s hand was in his but it felt as though his hand was all over his body instead. It was just crazy. It was insane.

Naruto loved it.

With every step he felt as though he was falling into Kakashi’s eyes. He did not want to look away. Every dip and turn he kept his gaze on Kakashi. Even with the spin he was quick to return to Kakashi’s embrace and meet his eyes once more.

“That’s just naughty.” Kakashi’s free arm rested on his waist while his grip on Naruto’s arm had him wrapped up against the man’s side. “Looking at me like that is just cheating.” Kakashi smiled.

“You want to talk about me looking?” Naruto spun out of the man’s embrace to tug himself against him once more. His hand went to Kakashi’s hip as they began the steps and spins. Three steps back and then a reversal. Two steps to the right and another reversal. “You know how you look right now?”

“How I look?” Kakashi mused. He turned his face and watched his own reflection on the mirrors on the wall. “Like I’m the happiest I’ve ever been my whole life? I don’t see how that compares to yours. Your look is just naughty.”

“That’s how you see it?” Naruto laughed as they spun around. “Maybe there is a bit of that.” He teased as he watched the mirrors. Watched the two of them dancing together closely. Watched them obviously enjoying each other’s touch and closeness. He watched the look on his on face for a few moments as he smiled. “You know maybe you are just projecting the naughty look Kakashi.” He teased. “I don’t see it.”

“Projecting it?” Kakashi stopped on the spin and instead tugged Naruto until they were chest to chest their hands clasped tight to the sides of them. “Oh I’m not projecting.” He said softly as he looked down at Naruto. “But I’m willing to admit there might be a bit of naughtiness on my own face. Only a bit though.”

“A bit huh.” Naruto wiggled his fingers out of Kakashi’s grip before he looped them around his neck and tugged him down. “How much?” He teased. “And what that about?”

“It’s about this.” Kakashi’s hands went to his waist and back to pull Naruto closer as the man initiated a slow deep kiss. The music was still going but his heart was flying free into the clouds. So many things made him happy but the way he felt with Kakashi was just unique.

**Author's Note:**

> Ever heard Unforgetable by Cole? That inspired this take I wanted to write Naruto and Minato dancing and I really really wanted to make a show of how different it is dancing with Kakashi


End file.
